koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 6: Haiti
| returnees = Jake R (8,16,20) AmazingPurry (12,13) ForeverTyC (8,13,21) JessyPop (8,12,20) Drfizwuz997xlol (12) Edzz (12,16) Fitz0021 (13) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | nextseason = Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam }}Survivor: Haiti is the sixth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Haiti was praised during its airing, with credit going to the success of the Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty twist, as well as the attention to detail by the hosts. The only negative of the season was the hosts sneaking in a sockpuppet, but this issue was solved by the admin team. The gameplay this season was one of constant turnover, leading to many unpredictable backstabbings and blindsides. Because of this, many players have returned from the season, and many still seek a second chance. The season was announced on June 30th, 2014 after winning against other bids such as Vietnam, Greenland, and Treasure Island. Casting for the season began on that same day and continued for three weeks. During the period rumors arose that the season could potentially have returning players, but said rumors were immediately turned down. *'One World-' The castaways will be living on the same beach for the first day of the game. Instead of placing the castaways on the Brawn, Brain or Beauty tribe right away; they were given the opportunity to earn their placement through various tests. If a castaway didn't submit, their tribe would be randomized, even if they did two out of the three of the tasks. After the results were tallied, the three tribes were formed and the tribe with the highest average score in the challenge won a special reward. *'Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty-' This season, the tribes will be divided based off of three important characteristics that the game of Survivor focuses on. , the brawn tribe, focused on the physical aspect of the game and was expected to beat the competition in challenges. , the brain tribe, focused on the mental and strategic aspect of the game, and was expected to be on top of every blindside. , the beauty tribe, focused on the social aspect of the game and was expected to know how to play people. *'Exile Island-' After each reward challenge of the season, the tribe that came in first place will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in third place. Then this tribe member will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in second place, and this other tribe will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in first place. After that, the three castaways that were selected will all head to Exile Island, where they will win clues and attempt to gain a special game changing prize. During the merge, the person who won individual reward would choose anybody from the tribe to go to Exile. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' The members chosen for Exile Island will be able to find three different types of idols via clues. The Strong Idol, the Smart Idol, and the Social idol will all available; each of them corresponding to the different traits the season's theme revolves around: **'The Strong Idol-' Works like an Express Pass. If the holder plays it before a challenge's results, his/her tribe or himself/herself instantly wins immunity, and is safe from Tribal Council. However, the person that played it cannot vote at the following Tribal Council. Good to use until the Final 6. **'The Smart Idol-' Works just like a normal hidden immunity idol. When played on a person before Tribal Results, the person that had the idol played on them will have any votes cast against them nullified, and will negate votes in case they got any. Good to use until the Final 6. **'The Social Idol-' The person that wins this idol will have the chance to control somebody else's vote in Tribal Council. When played before Tribal Results, the person who played will choose someone in Tribal Council area, and will negate their vote, and, in the process, will get to vote in replacement of that negated vote, essentially controlling somebody else's vote. Good to use until the Final 6. } | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3"|3 | rowspan="3"|"Thanks For Being A Safety Blanket" | colspan="2" | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1 | rowspan="3"|3rd Voted Off Day 7 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3"|4 | rowspan="3"|"Snatch That Crown And Rock That Girl" | | | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1 | rowspan="3"|4th Voted Off Day 10 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | rowspan="3"|5 | rowspan="3"|"It Just Got Real Quiet" | colspan="2" | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|3-1-1 | rowspan="3"|5th Voted Off Day 13 |- | | | |- | colspan="2" | |- |6 |"TBA" | | | | |3-2-1 |6th Voted Off Day 16 |- | rowspan="2"|7 | rowspan="2"|"TBA" | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|3-1-1 | rowspan="2"|7th Voted Off Day 18 |- | |- |8 |"TBA" | colspan="2" | | |5-4-1 |8th Voted Off Day 20 |- |9 |"TBA" | colspan="2" | | | 4-3-2 |9th Voted Off Day 24 |- | rowspan="2"|10 | rowspan="2"|"TBA" | colspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|4-2 | rowspan="2"|10th Voted Off Day 26 |- | colspan="2" | |- |11 |"TBA" | colspan="2" | | |4-2-1 |11th Voted Off Day 28 |- |12 |"TBA" | colspan="2" | | |4-1-1 |12th Voted Off Day 30 |- |13 |"TBA" | | | rowspan="4" | |3-2-0 |13th Voted Off Day 32 |- | rowspan="3"|14 | rowspan="3"|"TBA" | rowspan="3" | | | 3-2 |14th Voted Off Day 34 |- | | | 2-2; 1-1; Tiebreaker |15th Voted Off Day 37 |- | | | 1-0 |16th Voted Off Day 38 |- | rowspan="2" |15 | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center"|"Reunion (Haiti)" | rowspan="2" colspan="3" | | rowspan="3" style="text-align: center"|7-2 |style="text-align: center"|Runner-Up |- | |style="text-align: center"|Sole Survivor |} } | | | — | | | | | | | | | | | — | colspan="2" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | — | — | |- | colspan="2" | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color:gray;"| | — | |- | colspan="2" | — | | | | — | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color:gray;"| | — | |- | colspan="2" | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color:gray;"| | — | |- | colspan="2" | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan="7" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color:gray;"| | — | |- | colspan="2" | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color:gray;"| | | — |- | colspan="2" | — | — | — | — | | | | | | colspan="7" style="background-color:gray;"| | — | |- | colspan="2" | | — | — | — | — | | | | colspan="8" style="background-color:gray;"| | — | |- | colspan="2" | — | | | | — | | | colspan="9" style="background-color:gray;"| | | — |- | colspan="2" | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="30" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | — | — | — | — | | colspan="30" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | — | | | | colspan="30" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | — | | | colspan="30" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | — | | colspan="30" style="background-color:gray;"| |- | colspan="2" | | colspan="30" style="background-color:gray;"| |} *The season's main hosting staff is consisted solely of people who were involved in Brazil. *The season has the distinction for having the most Americans and least Internationals, with 15 Americans and 3 Internationals. *One-third of the cast names' starts with the letter J. **Ironically, the first three people voted out had a letter J in the start of their name. *This is the first season to have an unanimous vote out on the first Tribal Council. *This is the first season to feature multiple idols with unique properties. *The episodes title were named as followed: **'Episode 1-' "Mika" **'Episode 2-' "Fitz" **'Episode 3-' "Arina" **'Episode 4-' "Tyler" **'Episode 5-' "Tyler" Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Seasons with Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty Category:Seasons Hosted by Mike Category:Seasons Hosted by Aaron Category:Seasons Hosted by Julia Category:Seasons Hosted by Kaeden Category:Central American Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Two Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Seasons with 3 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with Exile Island